A Slightly Different Conversation
by zucca42
Summary: Jim and Kate talk again the day after Watershed.


**A Slightly Different Conversation**

* * *

AN: Not connected to my other story _Whatever Happens. _I'm still working the second chapter of that but I love Jim and when this scene popped into my head I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy.

P.S. Reviews make me happy :-)

* * *

"Hi Katie." He greets his daughter as she approaches his table at their favorite diner. Just yesterday she looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders but now her expression is calm, her gait confident.

"You're looking better." he comments as she takes a seat across from him.

"Yeah. I feel good. I know I made the right decision."

"Then I'm very happy for you, although I must say I am surprised. I know it was a tough decision for you and even if you're confident in your choice, starting a new path is never easy."

"No it isn't." she responds with a small smile, and he can't help feeling as though he is missing something.

"I want to thank you for our talk yesterday. It really helped me put things in perspective."

"I'm glad I could help."

Jim debates for a moment. He wants to know, but she truly does look happy right now and he'd hate to put a damper on that. Still his daughter can hide her emotions better than anyone he knows and he needs to be sure she really is as fine as she seems.

"So how did Rick take it?"

He studies her carefully. Watches her look down and bite her lower lip then slowly release it as she contemplates what to say. When her eyes once again meet his they are twinkling with humor.

"Better than expected" she responds with a smile.

He waits for her to continue but she doesn't seem inclined to elaborate. She simply reaches for her coffee and takes a long sip, exhaling in pleasure as she returns the mug to the table. Still holding his gaze she reaches to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear when something catches his eye.

"Katie" he breathes as he reaches for her hand. There on the fourth finger of her left hand is a beautiful diamond ring. He's stunned.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Me either" she replies with a giggle.

And now he can't decide what's more shocking; that Katie is apparently engaged when she seemed certain yesterday that her relationship was over, or that his tough guarded daughter just let out what could only be described as a girly delighted little giggle.

Her face is lit with a brilliant smile and it warms him to see her looking so happy. He can't remember her looking this unburdened since before her mother's death, but he still can't quite wrap his mind around it.

"How..." he starts but isn't sure how to continue. Her face sobers

"You were right yesterday. When you said that I hide in my work when I get scared. When I left I had convinced myself that I was choosing the job for the right reasons. I realized later that I was using it to avoid asking the tough questions because I wasn't sure I could handle the answers. I didn't want to find out that this relationship meant less to him than it did to me and if I left first I would't have to."

"What changed your mind?"

"Castle. I went to tell him that I was taking the job, but he stopped me before I could get the words out. He looked so serious, and he wouldn't meet my eyes. I was so sure he was about to break up with me. I was barely holding it together when all of a sudden he was kneeling in front of me holding out a ring and asking me to marry him. I was so stunned I just sat there gaping for a good minute before I could formulate any kind of response."

"But you said yes."

"Eventually. There was a lot we needed to talk about, but we worked through it, and I feel like we're so much stronger now. Whatever happens I know we can get through it together."

He feels his chest swell with pride as he looks at his daughter. He knows her mother's death forced her to grow up practically overnight. In many ways their roles were reversed in those first years when he couldn't deal and she had to prop him up when it should have been the other way around. But now she is radiating a sort of confident maturity he has never seen before. She is content with who she is and has finally decided to let go of her fears and not let her past dictate her future.

He pushes himself out of the booth and tugs her up with him, enfolding her in a tight hug.

"Congratulations Katie, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad." she says, squeezing him tighter. They stay like that for a moment longer before he releases her and they return to their seats.

"So where is the man who's stealing my only daughter?"

"He wanted to come but he's in a meeting with his publisher. And to be honest, I wanted the chance to tell you myself first. To explain. After yesterday I knew you'd be surprised."

"That's an understatement."

"Don't worry, you'll still have plenty of opportunities to grill him before the wedding. Right now though, I have to get going. Why don't you come have dinner with us at the loft tonight. We still have a lot to talk about, and it will give you a chance to get the 'if you ever hurt my daughter' speech out of the way. Castle acts all confident, but he's actually pretty easy to fluster and its hilarious to watch so if you could give him a bit of a hard time at first I'd appreciate it." She finishes with a wicked grin.

"Dinner sounds perfect, and I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask. See you tonight. Around 7?"

He nods and she stands, brushing a kiss to his cheek as she passes.

"Love you dad."

"You too Katie."

She shoots him a final smile over her shoulder as she pushes the door open and then she's gone.

When Katie called this morning he expected a conversation about her new job and moving to DC. He expected her to put on a brave face and tell him that she knew ending things with Rick was the right thing to do in the long run even though it hurt right now. He expected to see regret in her eyes that she would refuse to acknowledge. He would tell he was proud, wish her luck, and watch her head off to Washington with a broken heart. He has never been so happy to be wrong. He's so grateful she figured out what she really wants, and so very grateful to Rick for not giving up on her, but that doesn't mean he wont enjoy messing with him a bit. It's a time-honored tradition after all, and the perfect way to welcome Rick to the family. He's looking forward to dinner.


End file.
